<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Little Lie by firesbender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960830">One Little Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesbender/pseuds/firesbender'>firesbender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesbender/pseuds/firesbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>pairing:</b> rufly (rufus humphrey/lily rhodes)<br/><b>disclaimer:</b> ain’t mine. title to one little lie by simple creatures. </p>
<p>“I can’t keep telling myself this one little lie any more, Lily. That I don’t still love you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Humphrey/Serena van der Woodsen, Rufus Humphrey/Lily van der Woodsen, William van der Woodsen/Lily van der Woodsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Little Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so… this is a little different from my usual content, huh? i finished gossip girl in 2019 after trying to get through it for a year and a half, and lily and rufus were the couple i rooted for the most. i didn’t think it was possible that they wouldn’t be endgame… so for them not to end up together, and for lily to get back together with the manipulative monster that is william van der woodsen? yeah, i wasn’t happy. so i wrote my own ending (sitting completed in the drafts for like two years), set about six months after the finale. this is exactly what i picture happening in the future and in my head, it is canon, and that is just THAT. in fact, <a href="https://ocalaghan.tumblr.com/post/641214939438153728">this post</a> sums my feelings up on it perfectly. i don’t know if gossip girl fic readers are even a thing in the year 2021 but if there’s any bitter rufly shippers out there, this one’s for you. please leave a comment if you enjoyed! xoxo, gossip girl. sorry, i couldn’t help myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was ever a time for a proclamation of love, Rufus supposed the middle of the night in the pouring rain was the most cliche and the least ideal… but it had to be done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five years had passed. Five years of growing, evolving into separate people once more. Rufus had thought it was for the best -- that despite their history, they weren’t destined to be together after all. That they were just too different. Able to be friends, sure, and get along for the sake of their children. They would always be connected. But not <em>together</em>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d tried to push it down. The last year, all sorts of feelings he thought he’d put to rest. But they rose up time and time again, until he couldn’t do it any more. Or rather, just didn’t want to. He couldn’t bear denying himself what he truly wanted. And he did feel guilty for wanting. After all, to any outsider, his life looked perfect -- his relationship with his children was better than ever, his career was booming (even independently releasing a solo album, just because he could, just for the fun of it), and he was happy with Lisa. She loved him. They were similar in so many ways. She was a great match for him. He’d been happy with her for four years now… but it didn’t change the longing he felt. And Lisa could feel it too. She knew, in the back of her mind, that he’d never truly gotten over Lily Rhodes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a long time to work out that it was more than just nostalgia. That he actively wanted Lily back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what brought him to her apartment now, in the middle of the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking inside from the elevator, soaked to the bone and dripping wet, he was faced with Lily in a silk robe on her sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufus!” she exclaimed, putting down her book and standing up to greet him. “I’m surprised to see you here, I-- do you have any idea what time it is?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to speak with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright? Is it Dan? Or-- is Jenny okay? Oh my God, it’s not Scott, is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, everything’s fine. It’s not the kids, they’re fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lily let out a breath, removing her reading glasses. “Well, you’re worrying me, what’s the matter?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing it away from his forehead in an attempt to stop the raindrops running into his eyes. “Is William around…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s away on business for the week…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus nodded, keeping his eyes to the floor. He paced a little where he was standing, feeling as if he was losing his momentum. He couldn’t be asking for a better moment. Lily was alone. He just had to say it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily broke the silence. “Won’t Lisa be wondering where you are?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus took a deep breath. “I don’t imagine she will, since we broke up last week.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Well. I… don’t quite know what to say about that, Rufus. Other than I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there more you want to say?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufus… it’s past midnight. Why are you here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we sit? Is that alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, of course, but let me get you a towel. And maybe dry clothes? You can borrow something of William’s,” Lily decided, already making her way to the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, that’s quite alright--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, Rufus, you’ll get a chill sitting in soaked clothes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus supposed he didn’t really have a choice in the matter, and there were worse things than borrowing William’s clothes. After all, he was about to try and steal his girlfriend. He went and changed quickly when Lily returned with the towel and clothing. It was just a simple pair of grey lounge pants and a black t-shirt. Except the t-shirt was an old Lincoln Hawk design. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He returned to the sofa, a smile on his face. “You can’t be telling me this is William’s?” he asked, pointing to the shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily laughed, only a little awkwardly. “No, no, it’s mine. I still have a couple of them at the bottom of one of my drawers… I used to get them in the extra large size so I could sleep in them sometimes, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus nodded, a fond feeling of warmth spreading through his chest. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily’s smile faded after a moment. “Are you going to tell me why you’re here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No time quite like the present. Rufus moved to sit down beside his ex-wife on the sofa, reaching to take a gentle hold of one of her hands. He didn’t come to make a grand gesture to win her over. He just wanted to tell her the truth, and hope that she felt the same. That it would be enough. Lily blinked down at their clasped hands, her heart feeling as though it had risen to her throat. She wasn’t fully sure what she was expecting from Rufus, though perhaps she should’ve guessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily…” he started, taking a breath and focusing on their hands. Just say it. He lifted his head, looking her right in the eye. He needed her to know he was serious. “I can’t keep telling myself this one little lie any more, Lily. That I don’t still love you. I’ve loved you for years. I loved you all those years we weren’t together, it was just… dormant. And then we reunited and it was like… it was like I was a kid falling for you for the first time all over again. We had our difficulties but my feelings for you never faded.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t keep his eye contact. It was too intense, but she did squeeze his hand a little tighter. “Rufus, we-- we split up for a reason. We got a divorce. You… you were with Lisa, and William…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. And I think that time apart was really valuable. It’s given me a lot of perspective. Lily, all the things we fought about that led to us divorcing… they were fixable. We could’ve fought harder. I mean, hell, why didn’t we ever try couples counselling? I’m always telling the kids that it’s best to face their problems and work things out head on. Talk it out, communicate. And there I was, doing the exact opposite. So I’m gonna follow my own advice. We could’ve went to therapy together. We <em>should've</em> went to therapy together, and found a happy medium of both our worlds.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufus…” she shook her head, a loss on what to say -- a feeling she wasn’t so familiar with. “Why-- why is this all coming out now? What about Lisa? Is this why you broke up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus looked down at his lap, somewhat ashamed of himself. “Yes. It was. I’ve been having such an inner battle on my feelings for you for some time now, and-- and I think Lisa knew. I think she sensed it. And whether I was going to tell you how I felt or not, I was still only giving Lisa half of my heart, and half of the effort I should’ve been. It wasn’t fair. I care for her. I had to end it. She asked if it was because of you, and we fought… she’s moved out now. I don’t think I’m going to hear from her again, to be honest. I didn’t want to hurt her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you didn’t,” Lily pressed her lips together, a pang of sympathy in her chest. “I just… I don’t understand why you’re telling me this now… it’s been five years.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have an epic love story, Lily. How could we not end up together? That’s… that’s not just a misstep, that’s a LOSS. We deserve to be happy, and we deserve to have that together, after everything we’ve been through. It’s been quite literally decades and we still have this intense love, care, appreciation, and respect for one another. Our fights could be ugly, I know, but… it was nothing compared to how much we loved each other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily could feel tears welling in her eyes, her body flushing hot as she tried not to cry. She pulled her hand away from Rufus’, tightening her robe around her body and fidgeting with the tie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-- but I’m with William,” she said weakly. “He was my first husband, we-- he’s been talking about remarrying, renewing our vows.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily, come on!” Rufus gripped her shoulders, head ducked to try and look her in eye again. “You can’t be telling me you’re happy with him! Not after what I told you about seeing him with Ivy! Not after everything he’s done to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only then that Lily broke down sobbing, covering her mouth to try and keep at least some composure. It was true that it had taken a lot of thinking for Lily to return to William. It wasn’t instant. He was there for her through every step of her grieving process over Bart, even helped her plan the funeral. Really, they fell back into their relationship without really realising -- or at least Lily did. They didn’t have sex, but they’d get meals together. They didn’t share a bed, but they’d spend all their free time in one another’s company. They didn’t have labels for each other, but they visited their children together. It was only after a year that William finally announced he wanted to move in with her, because they were practically a couple once more anyway… and Lily agreed, because it was true. It had been hard for her to trust anyone again after Bart, someone who she loved but made her fear for her own life towards the end, and for the life of Chuck. William had been there every step of the way. It felt like the natural progression, to be with him again. It felt like a good idea. After all, they had two children together. They had loved each other once upon a time. She could love him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Rufus caught wind of them getting back together, he knew he had to step in. Part of him had wondered at the time if it was out of jealousy. Perhaps it was, a little. But he was also worried. He just wanted Lily to have all the information. He told her what he knew about William and Ivy, but Lily had brushed it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was some drama with her stalking him or something, I’m sure that’s all it was. She was probably making some story up for more attention.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what Lily had said. And Rufus hadn’t pushed the topic, because there wasn’t much more he could do. He was with Lisa at that point himself, and he was happy. If Lily was happy with William, then it wasn’t really his place to interfere any further. He and Lily were linked by Dan and Serena, and Scott. They met with Scott, often together, every month, for dinner to catch up with him. They still cared for one another, but the only reason they had all this contact was their children. Rufus had to keep his mouth shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what Rufus didn’t know was the information had weighed on Lily. She’d tried very hard to put it all behind her, to forgive William for all he’d done and just see the good in him… but after four years, it felt as though she couldn’t push it all down any more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily leaned into Rufus’ touch, and he put his arms around her as she cried. It was one of the only times he’d seen her quite this vulnerable, and it was a little surprising. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Rufus,” she sobbed into his shoulder. “William knows something’s wrong. You’re right, I can’t-- I’m not happy with him. I’m not even sure I’m in love with him. I really wanted to be. I tried to be. But I’ve been pulling away from him and he knows something isn’t right, he’s been clinging tighter… getting controlling. I think he’s scared to lose me and that’s why he’s been pushing so hard to get married again, but I just can’t… I can’t do it, I feel so much resentment towards him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily… I’m so sorry, I had no idea you’ve been struggling so much with him…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been keeping it so hidden, I just… he was there for me when I felt so low and exposed and it drew me to him again. He felt safe and familiar, but I-- I’ve been having so many thoughts… how could I do this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?” Rufus pulled away slightly, brushing Lily’s hair out of her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily quickly wiped her tears, but more fell in their place. “How could I be with this man? A man who tricked me into thinking I was terminally ill, who-- who cheated on me with my own sister and fathered her child? A man who ran off and abandoned his own children? Serena and Eric were damaged irreparably because of his behaviour. And I’ve been sleeping with him! I feel like… I just… how little self-respect do I have?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do that, don’t start putting yourself down over it. Lily… he is a master at manipulating people. You know that better than anyone. Don’t you think it’s very convenient that he was able to get close to you again after Bart’s death, in amidst of everything that had happened with Ivy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, it is, and it’s just-- it’s all things I’ve been trying not to think about. I just really thought I could make it work with him. I really tried.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus cupped his hands around Lily’s face, leaning in close. “He is not your last chance at happiness, Lily. I’m right here. I’m right here, and I love you, and I want to be with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily let out another sob, but it felt more like relief than sadness. “I love you too, Rufus,” she cried. “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus’ own eyes watered as he pressed his forehead against Lily’s, wrapping his arms around her as she wept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After thirty minutes, Lily felt much calmer. Mostly because they were sat at the table now, with Rufus having made her her favourite relaxing tea. They were hand in hand, sipping from their cups, not talking a whole lot. But there was much to discuss… now that Lily felt she wasn’t going to burst into tears any more, she had things to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to report William,” she announced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus choked a little on his tea. “Report him? Like… like…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like to the police.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-are you sure about that? I mean, Lily, I’m not saying don’t. You know I’m far from the guy’s biggest fan. But are you really sure about that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sick of being mistreated, Rufus. By him, by Bart… I should’ve reported him a long time ago. He has no business being a doctor any more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well. I agree,” Rufus cleared his throat, righting himself. “But will the police even hear you out about that now? It’s been years and… well, I’m sure you don’t need reminding that you have a record of your own.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Serena and Eric know what he did. They can back me up. I can only try.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Serena and Eric would be alright with that? They love their father.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily looked at Rufus pointedly. “They love their father, but they do not forgive their father. I’ve had several conversations with them over the years about his behaviour, I know how they feel. It would be… hard, I don’t deny that. But I think they’d understand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus nodded, taking another sip of his tea. “Uh, so, speaking of the kids.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would us getting back together mean for them? After all, the history’s pretty complex. Dan and Serena dated, then we dated and they were exes but step-siblings… and then we broke up and they got back together. And now they’re married. We’re the in-laws to each other’s kids. The media won’t go easy on any of us if we make them step-siblings who are married.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, swirling her drink around her mug. “I know it won’t be easy. But I don’t think silly gossip sites are the worst of their issues any more. We’ll talk to them. I think they’ll be okay with it. It’s not ideal, but… nothing about this family has been ideal. Serena and Dan are adults now, it’ll be fine. Eric and Jenny are still the best of friends. And I know Chuck will be thrilled for me. He doesn’t like William either.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus chuckled. “Ah, okay, I see your point. We’ll talk to them. And how about Scott?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was really disappointed when we divorced. I think he might be the happiest of all. I imagine this might damage the relationship I’ve managed to build with Lola over the last couple of years though. She’s gotten very close to her father. But I’m sure I can fix that, however slowly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When do you want to tell them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down, Rufus, I haven’t even told my boyfriend yet,” Lily laughed softly, downing the last of her tea. “William gets back in four days. I think I should tell him in person. I’ll pack his things for him and have them all ready to go. But… I’d like you to be here, if that’s alright. I’d just like some support. I don’t know how he’ll take news of a break-up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll gladly be there for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After he leaves… I’ll go to the police station, make a statement. I’ll warn Serena and Eric beforehand. I know it won’t be easy, but even just discussing this with you, Rufus… I feel… relief.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus leaned over to kiss Lily’s cheek. “I can’t wait to pick up where we left off. But I’m willing to take this as slowly as you need to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily gave him a wry smile. “I honestly don’t want to take it very slowly. But I know that I should. And you were right about counselling. That’s something we should do before we dive in headfirst. And, well, tell the children.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s smart,” Rufus agreed, putting his mug to one side. “But if we could just take it slow after this one thing I’ve been dying to do all night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus stood from his chair, gently pulling Lily up with him. He placed one hand on the back of her neck, the other on her waist, and pulled her in for a kiss that he’d been waiting for. For longer than just tonight. It had been forever since he was last enveloped so completely in her scent, feeling her lips softly press to his. Lily wound her arms around Rufus’ waist, deepening the kiss. She found herself smiling a little. This wasn’t a new beginning, but a new chapter in their story. It was long, and complicated, but she wouldn’t change it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not if it meant they got to spend forever together. They’d always been destined for each other, she was sure of it, and now she knew he was too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rufus and Lily, the way it should be. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>